You Can't Always Get What You Want
}} You Can't Always Get What You Want, en español No Siempre Puedes Obtener lo que Quieres, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la banda The Rolling Stones, es interpretada por New Directions. Contexto de la Canción: Es interpretada por New Directions para las Nacionales del 2018, siendo esta su última canción. Letra de la Canción: Bella y Kimberly con New Directions: You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes, you'll find New Directions: You get what you need You get what you need Cody: I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection At her feet was a footloose man No, you can't Bella con New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Jackson: Oh, no, no, you can't) You can't always get what you want (Jackson: What you want) You can't always get what you want (Jackson: You can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes Bella y Jackson con New Directions: Well, you just might find You get what you need (Kimberly: Hey, yeaah!) New Directions You get what you need (Miles: Oh, baby) Alma (con Cody): And I went down to the demonstration To get my fair share of abuse (Singing, we're) Gonna vent our frustration (If we don't we're gonna blow) A 50-amp fuse (Cody: a 50-amp fuse) (Sing it to me, now) Kimberly con New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Bella y Jackson: Oh, no, you can't) You can't always get what you want (Alma y Cody: Oh, oh!) You can't always get what you want (Alma y Bella: Can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes, (Miles: Try sometimes, uh) well, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need (Kimberly y Miles: Ohhh, yeah) Alma: You get what you need! (New Directions: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Kimberly y Miles: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Alma: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Jackson: Yeah! (Kimberly: Oooh!) New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Alma y Jackson: You can't always get what you want) You can't always get what you want (Bella: Oohh) You can't always get what you want (Cody: Can't always get what you want) Miles con New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Kimberly: Oh, Yeah, Yeah!) (Jackson: No, no, no, no) Kimberly con New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Kimberly: No, no, no, no) New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Alma: Ooh) (Cody: Oh, oh, oh, oh) Bella con New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, Bella y Cody con New Directions: You just might find You get what you need (Kimberly: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) New Directions: Get what you need Alma: You can't always get what you want (Jackson: Ooh, ooh) New Directions: Get what you need Cody y Jackson con New Directions: Oh yeah what you need! (Alma: Yeah!) Miles: What you need! New Directions: Get what you (con Kimberly: need!) Vídeos: thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Do Or Die Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jackson Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Kimberly Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Miles